The Brady Kids: Little David's Adventure
by justgreat
Summary: The Brady boys and girls find themselves transported to a strange land and meet an amazing child named David.


The Brady Kids: Little David's Adventure.

1\. Bibleland

This is my version of the Kingdom Chums special Little David's Adventure from the 1980's. In the TV version the kids are transported into the cartoon Bible land through a computer but since this will feature The Brady Kids who were around in the 1970's and computers didn't really start until the 80's they will be sent into the cartoon world via their TV.

It will be in two parts and will have the Brady boys Greg and Peter and Bobby at their ages in the first series and their sisters Marcia, Jan and Cindy with her toy bears and other animals since this fits the original story. The only change will be that David will be a human boy aged about six because I think this will work better.

It began like any other day. The Brady kids went to their respective schools as usual. When school was finished at his elementary school Peter made his way toward home. Outside the school grounds he saw those three kids again. They were a year or so older then him and bigger and in their final year at the school. They blocked his way as he tried to get past them. One of them he knew as Joey Willis but he wasn't sure about the names of the other boys.

"What's your hurry, wimp!" said Joey. "We'd like to have a little talk with you."

One of the other lads spoke as if on cue. "Sure, like why are you such a loser."

"Get out of my way, you guys!" Peter told them. As he attempted to push past them all of them grabbed him and he was shoved to the hard ground. He picked himself up and saw some scratches and bruises on his arms. He retrieved the Maths and History books he was carrying and wondered what his tormentors had in store for him next.

Joey Willis grinned. "Did you fall over, Brady? That was really clumsy. You need to be more careful you know."

"And you need a good whipping, punk!" Peter recognised this voice as his brother Greg's. All the young bullies were silent as the older Brady boy approached. With arms folded he asked them, "Can we help you guys?"

Joey replied, "No, man, we were just leaving." In a quieter tone he addressed Peter, "Later, dork, when big brother's not around." Then they all departed leaving the two siblings alone.

Greg shook his head as he spoke to his little brother. "When are you gonna learn to stand up to those creeps."

Peter sighed. "Easy for you to say. There's three of them and only one of me you know."

Greg advised him, "Still you can't keep backing down like that. If you do it's never gonna end, buddy. Let's go home and see what Mom can do something about those cuts you got."

"But don't tell her I'm being bullied by those guys, Greg!" Peter pleaded with him. "Say I fell over, that's all!"

"Okay!" the older boy agreed. "But you got to tell her sooner or later."

That evening at the Brady residence Cindy was preoccupied with her toy lion whom she called Christopher. She told the other Brady kids that Christopher spoke to her but they could not buy that. When Greg looked through the window at the stars he noticed that they somehow seemed different. He told all his siblings to come and watch and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cindy said that her lion friend had said that something amazing would occur soon.

The TV was showing a Bonanza episode and suddenly the screen went blank. After a moment the children could all see a star constellation much like the one they had seen outside on the television. They all just starred in amazement.

"What's going on!" demanded Greg.

"This is so weird." Marcia observed.

"Maybe we're all having some kind of mass hallucination." Peter concluded. "I heard about something like that in school."

Jan said, "No, this looks pretty real to me but I don't see how it's possible."

Cindy told them all, "I think we're about to go to another world, Christopher told me and he doesn't lie."

Marcia scolded her little sister. "When are you going to outgrow that fairy tale stuff, Cindy? You're a big girl now, you know."

Cindy grinned. "It'll happen, you just wait."

Then something did happen to their utter disbelief. The television screen seemed to have a life of it's own and a strange force was reaching out from it. Cindy's toy lion Christopher was the first to be sucked into it. A moment later the kids could all see him there on the TV and he gave them all a knowing look.

Next thing they knew they were all drawn into the screen and seemed to be entering another world. They were no longer in their big living room at the Brady house but somewhere they didn't know at all. The real world they had known all their young lives was gone and now they had been transported to what looked like a cartoon land. When they looked at themselves they realised they were not even real human kids anymore but cartoon children like you would see only in shows like Jonny Quest.

Another thing they noticed was that their trendy and colourful 1970's clothes had been replaced by red shorts and matching shirts and blouses and they were all attired the same. What was going on? They had read about this kind of thing in books and comics but had never dreamed it could be remotely possible. Unlike the rest of them, including Bobby, Cindy was the only who believed in magic and had been expecting this to happen so she was not at all surprised at where they all found themselves now. Her siblings could only wonder why this had occurred and they had been brought to this strange world with a landscape they did not at all recognise. There had to be a reason.

Next thing they knew there was Christopher standing a few yards away with another stuffed animal they did not know. They were cartoons like themselves. Christopher said in greeting, "Hi there, kids! My friend here you can call Magic Mo and this is certainly a magic place as you will see. You could call it Bible Land because this is where Moses stood on that mountain so long ago and where all those miracles occurred like the parting of the sea. You see, even in your own world we animals know a lot of things that humans don't because we're born knowing it. We know that everything in the Bible is true and by the time you've completed your journey here you will too. Here is your host for the next part of your journey."

All the Brady kids looked around and there behind them stood a small boy who looked even younger then Bobby. He was a cartoon child like them of course and he was dressed like a Shepard boy. When he spoke he said, "Hello, I am David. I want to take you to another time in this mystical realm so you will understand more why you were brought here."

Then a beam of light came down on all of them, including the little boy called David and seemed to suck them upwards towards the heavens. Finally they all landed in another strange place they did not recognise. Greg asked the strange child, "Where are we now?"

"This is where I tend to the sheep and not far away is a village called Bethlehem." They all knew about Bethlehem of course. David told them that soon a baby would be born there and not any ordinary baby either. He would grow up to become the saviour of all mankind. He gave each of the Brady kids some fruit as they sat not far from where a flock of sheep were grazing. Then came a sound from the nearby bushes. A moment later out sprung the largest and fiercest grizzly bear any of them had ever seen. A cartoon animal of course but as terrifying as any in their own world.

When he saw this creature Peter immediately sought refuge behind a big boulder. As he hid behind it he said, "I'll wake up soon, I know I will!"

All of the Brady kids backed away from this uninvited monster, only little David stood his ground and faced the huge bear with just a club in his hands. He told the other kids, "Stay back, all of you. I'll take care of this annoying intruder."

Greg stated with a tremor in his voice, "He may be just a little kid but he's got more guts then any one of us." He looked back at Peter cowering against the rock. "Don't take it too personally, buddy."

So David and the enormous grizzly prepared for battle in this strange land where the Brady youngsters now found themselves. The little Shepard boy seemed a little frightened momentarily but then he recovered from his fear and delivered a mighty blow on the bear's nose with the club. The animal howled in pain and then decided to retreat into the forest rather then fight this child worrier.

David turned to Peter as he came out from his hiding place behind the rock and told him, "Thank you for distracting him."

The Brady lad grinned. "Don't mention it." He felt quite ashamed just then.

Cindy went over to kiss David and said to him, "You were wonderful, David! You're the bravest boy I've ever known."

Bobby exclaimed, "Yeah, we thought you were a goner for sure."

David smiled. "You just have to believe in yourself, believe you can do anything. If you do you can overcome fear and beat anyone, big or small. You have to have faith in Him too and then He'll be there for you."

Marcia was in awe of this child. "So wise! Is he really a boy or a thirty year old midget?"

David replied, "I am only a boy but my faith in Him has made so much possible. Now come with me, all of you. It's time for the next part of your journey. There is someone you have to meet."

That's all for this chapter but the rest of this amazing tale will be following very soon. Please send any comments you may have.


End file.
